RSPCA
The RSPCA, otherwise known as the Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals, is a charity that promotes animal welfare with ads to prevent the abusing of animals. It was founded in 1824 and serves England and Wales. How Much Is That Doggy In The Window? Nicknames: Dog of Doom, Boom Head-shot, How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?, Evil Man, Lampoon's Death Issue, Puppy Ransom Classified: 18 Description: On a blue background, we see a dog, with a tune playing in the background, it keeps going with the camera zooming in until a hand with a revolver appears near the dog's face. Then we fade to the RSPCA logo along with the address. Music/Sounds: We hear an instrumental harmonica variant of "How Much is that doggy in the Window?" until the narrator says "Please give us a pound,...or we'll have to pull the trigger..." Controversy: The message from the narrator almost seems threatening, contrary to what RSPCA strives for, to prevent cruelty to animals. The message most likely was supposed to be that if the RSPCA does not receive enough funds, they will have to put animals down that they can no longer care for. However, that is not made clear. Availability: Rare, was shown in cinemas during that time, and now can be seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Nightmare. the darkness, the music and the gun at the end can scare more than a few. If not, then this will make many people feel sorry. That said, its similarities with the cover of National Lampoon's "Death" issue may lower the scare factor for some, due to the latter's far more humorous (though still dark) tone, lessening the impact of the gun and thus eliciting laughs rather than horror. The Nostalgia Critic reviewed the PSA during one of his annual videos where he reviews commercials, and was absolutely horrified, but not surprised after reviewing Play Safe the previous year. How Much is that Doggy in the Window? Cut Version (1987) Nicknames: No Head-shot, How Much Is That Doggy in the Window? II, Classified: 18 Description: We see the same shot of the dog from the previous advert, except that it's toned green slightly, the extension of the beginning of the shot is added, and the hand with the pistol is cut from it. This version was made after the original sparked controversy. Music/Sounds: We hear a young girl singing "How much is that Doggy in the Window?" before a male announcer says "Before you're give anyone a dog this Christmas, Please count the cost". Availability: Seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to Medium, although this is a cut version, so there is no worry about the dog facing the pistol in the end. Gift (1989) WARNING: Do not call this phone number from this PIF, at it is changed. Nicknames: Evil Man II, Dog of Doom II, Blindfolded Dog, Description: We see the dog on a black background with a red ribbon tied around it. Then a man enters (only his arms and hands is shown) and undoes the ribbon around the dog. As he does this, the camera slowly zooms in to the dog's face, where the man tied the ribbon around the dog's eyes as a blindfold and then he exits off-screen. After a few seconds, it cuts to the black background where the phone number fades in with the small RSPCA logo. Music/Sounds: A man narrates: "Anyone who thoughtless gives a pet as a present could be deeming it to death." Then two drum beats are heard one at a time and the man continues as drum beats are heard faintly "Because every year thousands of pets ended up unloved, unwanted, and abandoned." Then the last drum beat is heard and the man concludes "Call [tel:400478 0800 400478 0800 400478], your money could help." Availability: Rare, seen on some YouTube Channels. Scare Factor: Medium to High, due to the drum beats and the man blindfolding a harmless dog. Swim (1995) Rated 15 for cinema release Description: We see the view point of a Scottish dog (Voiced by Either James McAvoy or Ewan McGregor) saying that he and his brother are going swimming in the canal with their best friend Even though it's very cold and dirty. He and His brother jog down the tall path and they're happy to do so because they don't get taken out as much as they used to. He says that his best friend seams to have less time these days. Then they enter another path the dog is confused he says that he's never been down this way before just as it cuts to his best friend yelling "Come Here!" to the dog's brother the dog says that usually they go where there's more people. then they stop under a bridge as the dog's best friend ties him up with some and suddenly he and his brother don't feel like swimming anymore because it's very cold. So could their best friend puts his brother and him in a sack to keep them warm then it fades to black as it cuts to the RSPCA log as we here the dog hoping that it doesn't slip because it will be very difficult to swim in this small sack as we see their best friend tie him up in the sack. Music/Sounds: "Come On." the dog follows. "We're going swimming my brother and i we're going swimming with our best friend." the dog aproaches the canal. "We're going swimming the canal even though its very cold and dirty." He and his brother and best friend start jogging. "My brother and it run down the tall path! we're happy to be running because we don't get taken out as much as they used to....Best friend seems to have less time these days." the dog hides behind a pole then comes out towards his friend. "Never been down this way before?." "Come Here!." "Usually we go where there's more people." They stop at a bridge. "Good boy Good boy." Now we're stopping......Suddenly my brother and i don't feel like swimming anymore It's very cold......Very Cold." It cuts to a waterfall. "So cold our best friend puts us in us in a sack to keep us warm." The Man puts the dog in the sack the screen goes to black as we see a text appear on screen that reads If you witness cruelty or think you can prevent it please call 01345 888 999 RSPCA. "I hope it doesn't slip cuz it would be very difficult to swim in this small sack.". Availability: Was shown in cinema during that time, nowadays it can be seen on youtube. Scare Factor: Nightmare, bordering on off the scale. Arguably the scariest PIF they've ever done, the last shot is not just sickening but also heartbreaking. this PIF will DEFINITLY upset animal lovers or people sensitive to torture and abuse My Little Puppy (2001) Nicknames: Evil Man III, My Little Puppy, Worst Toy Ever Rating: 15 (uncut version) Description: This PIF is in style of an eye-catching advert, where a puppy is presented as if it is a new children's toy. At first, it shows the good things about the dog, and the owners having fun with it. Next, it tells us the many disadvantages of a dog, and shows the dog peeing everywhere and leaving pizza on the floor, and the owners look genuinely peeved. Later, we see the dog infront of an open kitchen cabinet with a food bowl on a floor lined with newspaper. The father puts the dog in a bag and as he walks along the canal, the bottom information reads "Dog food not included. Leads, baskets, vaccinations, insurance, neutering, microchipping and collar all sold separately." which scrolls to the left at a fast pace. The father throws the bag into the canal as the RSPCA logo fades in along with its message "Pets aren't toys" and "No animals were hurt in the making of this commercial." Music/Sounds: A catchy xylophone tune is playing in the background as an enthusiastic female voice over says "He's fun! He's cute! He's crazy! He's My Little Puppy. Hours of fun for all the family. My Little Puppy comes completely un-house-trained, and enjoys being taken for lots of walks. He needs feeding on a regular basis, and requires endless love and attention. When all the fun's over, he's easily stored away!" and the tune in the background ends with a splash sound effect when the father throws the bag into the river. Variants: A cut version with improved graphics ending a longer shot of the dog near the kitchen cabinet before the RSPCA logo and messages fade on a black background also exists. Availability: Rare, The PIF can be seen on theaters during that time. The cut version is also seen on TV, also during that time. Both can be currently found on YouTube. Scare Factor: *Low, bordering on Medium, the man throwing the dog in the river at the end might make you cry, but this is a funny ad. *Low for the variant though, due to the scene of the man throwing the dog into the river being cut. However, this is absolutely nothing compared to the next PIF. Comparison (2001) WARNING: DO NOT SHARE'' PICTURES OR VIDEOS OF THIS PIF, SEARCH IT AT YOUR OWN RISK''' Nicknames: Comparison From Hell, RSPCA Acid Trip, Comparison Gone Wrong, The Nightmare Vivarium Classified: 15 Description: In a vivarium, There’s a chick on the left, which is the egg layer. The chick on the right is a meat chick or broiler. Four days later, the narrator says the meat chick is already developing bone and leg problems. 7 more days later, the meat chick is said to be suffering with it’s heart and lungs. They continue to grow and the narrator says Heart failure is a threat. The meat chick's skeleton is already deformed and almost crinkled. The RSPCA's web address and logo suddenly appear on a black background. Availability: Was only shown in cinemas. Nowadays, it can be found on YouTube. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. Many people will be frightened by the subject matter, the disturbing imagery, and the ominous announcer 24/7 (2012) Description: We see a man getting out of his car with the white text "RSPCA helps animals in England and Wales." When the man goes towards the screen, the text changes to "Registered charity no. 219099." The man goes to a distressed dog in a cage in the darkness while the white text "Donate now 0323 247 [tel:8000 323 247 8000 323 247]" appears with the RSPCA logo in the top left. The camera goes to other dogs in dirty cages and in bad conditions, one female dog in a chain as the text appears: "Text GIVE to 82727" and "Texts are charged at standard rates" in the bottom of the text. We then see a man picking up a dog in a building and then some cats in an apartment. While this happens, the RSPCA website link appears below. An RSPCA member examines a tuxedo kitten and some sick cats come out of a door behind an RSPCA member, and members leave the dirty apartment holding cages with sick animals. The text with the phone number reappears with that, then the "text give to 82727." While someone strokes a kitten's head, the RSPCA website url reappears. The camera pans through some cows with the RSPCA phone number and a cat walking towards the camera in a dark room. An RSPCA member rescues some dogs from a dirty apartment with the RSPCA url, and when the PIF ends, the text appears in a black background with the logo: Call 0323 247 [tel:8000 323 247 8000 323 247] Text GIVE to 82727 www.rspca.org.uk/247 ...before a truck drives away in the night with the text "Give now at www.rspca.org.uk/247" Music/Sounds:TBA FX/SFX: Live Action Availability: Seen on RSPCA's YouTube Channel Scare Factor: Medium as we go through the bad conditions with the sick animals, then it lowers as we see the RSPCA members rescuing them. Stars (2017) Description: We see a child getting a present on Christmas and unwrapping it. He gets a stuffed dog, and at night he goes to bed with the dog underneath the covers. He goes to school with the dog in his backpack and runs in the playground with the dog, now dirty, on a swing. The dog is left in the playground with a ball thrown at it, and a man picks up the dog by the ear and drops it on a trash bag. Luckily one day, an RSPCA worker picks up the dog from the trash bag and takes it to the vet, who examines the dog and takes good care of it. We shift to the vet putting a blanket over a real dog and petting it. The screen blurs with the white text, "Kindness goes a long way" and the RSPCA logo and the #kindnessatchristmas hashtag. Music/Sounds: TBA FX/SFX: Live Action Availability: YouTube Scare Factor: None to Medium A Little Kindness (2018) Video in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bTd0PA4ABQ Category:Animal Cruelty PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Animal rights PIFs Category:Charities PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:PIFs rated 18 Category:United Kingdom Category:1980's PIFs Category:2000's PIFs Category:Violent PIFs Category:PIFs rated 15 Category:2010's PIFs Category:False Sesame Street Category:Cinema PIFs Category:PIFs Reviewed by The Nostalgia Critic Category:RSPCA